This disclosure relates generally to voltage regulators and, more particularly, to the architecture and control mechanisms of switching voltage regulators.
Voltage regulators, such as direct current (DC) to DC converters, are used to provide stable voltage sources for electronic devices and systems. The general purpose of a voltage regulator is to convert a source voltage, such as the voltage of an alternating current (AC) or DC power source, into the operating DC voltage of an electronic device. By way of example, efficient DC to DC converters can be used in applications including battery management in low power devices, such as laptop notebooks and cellular phones.
Switching voltage regulators, often referred to as “switching regulators,” are a type of DC to DC converter that convert one DC voltage to another DC voltage with high efficiency. A switching regulator generates an output voltage by converting an input DC voltage into a high frequency voltage, and filtering the high frequency voltage to produce the output DC voltage.
Conventional switching regulators typically include a switch for alternately coupling and decoupling an unregulated input DC voltage source, such as a battery, to a load, such as an integrated circuit. An output filter, typically including an inductor and a capacitor, is coupled between the switch and the load to filter the output of the switch and thus provide the output DC voltage. Power is transmitted through the switch and into the output filter in the form of discrete current pulses. The switching regulator operates on the principle of storing energy in the inductor during one portion of a cycle and then transferring the stored energy to the capacitor in the next portion of the cycle. The output filter converts the current pulses into a steady load current so that the voltage across the load is regulated.